eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cum On Everybody - Eminem
Cum On Everybody Lyrics. Girl Hmm-hmm-hmhmhmmhm.. ahhh, whooooo!! Shit Em Yo, mic check Testing one, two, um... twelve (whattup whattup whattup.. Outsidaz) Em This is my dance song (Outsidaz) Can you hear me? (Rah Digga, Pacewon, Young Zee) Em Aight, ay turn my headphones up (bust it bust it) Eminem My favoite color is red, like the blood shed from Kurt Cobain's head, when he shot himself dead Women all grabbin at my shishkabob Bought Lauryn Hill's tape so her kids could starve (I can't stand white people!) You thought I was livid, now I'm even more so Shit I got full blown AIDS and a sore throat I got a wardrobe with an orange robe {*wolf whistle*} I'm in the fourth row, signin autographs at your show (Yo can you sign this right here?) I just remembered that I'm absent minded Wait, I mean I've lost my mind, I can't find it I'm freestylin every verse that I spit cause I don't even remember the words to my shit (umm, one two) I told the doc I need a change in sickness and gave a girl herpes in exchange for syphilis Put my LP on your Christmas gift list You wanna get high, here bitch just sniff this Cum on everybody -- get down tonight 8X Eminem Yo.. yo yo yo yo I tried suicide once and I'll try it again That's why I write songs where I die at the end Cause I don't give a fuck, like my middle finger was stuck and I was wavin it at everybody screamin, "I suck" (I SUCK!!!) I go on stage in front of a sellout crowd and yell out loud, "All y'all get the hell out now" Fuck rap, I'm givin it up y'all, I'm sorry (But Eminem this is your record release party!) I'm bored out of my gourd -- so I took a hammer and nailed my foot to the floorboard of my Ford Guess I'm just a sick sick bastard who's one sandwich short of a picnic basket (I ain't got it all) One Excederin tablet short of a full medicine cabinet I feel like my head has been shredded like lettuce and cabbage (ohhhhhhh) And if you ever see a video for this shit I'll probably be dressed up like a mummy with my wrists slit Cum on everybody -- get down tonight 8X Eminem Got bitches on my jock out in East Detroit Cause they think that I'm a motherfuckin Beastie Boy {*wolf whistle*} So I told em I was Mike D They was like, "Gee I don't know, he might be!" I told em, "Meet me at Kid Rock's next concert I'll be standin by the Loch Ness Monster (okay) peace out (bye!!)" Then I jetted to the weed house Smoked out til I started bustin freestyles Broke out then I dipped quick back to the crib, put on lipstick Crushed up the Tylenol and ate it with a dipstick (*slurping*} Made a couple of crank calls collect click* "Ken Kaniff from Connecticut, can you accept?" I wanna make songs all the fellas dub And murder every rich rapper that I'm jealous of So just remember when I bomb your set Yo, I only cuss to make your mom upset Cum on everybody -- get down tonight 20X Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP